New types of battery submodules have been developed which include compressed and stacked (e.g., interleaved) layers of battery cells, insulation (e.g., thermal and/or electrical), and fins (e.g., for drawing out heat from the interior of the battery submodule). Additional improvements to further improve the reliability and/or performance of such battery submodules would be desirable.